Origin of Pokémon: Revised Timeline
The Creation Era The Beginning of Time In a void of chaos and nothingness, existence was but a single thought. However, a vortex formed, and through the chaos that stormed in the nothingness, an egg was created. After a million years of incubation, the egg finally hatched into the first known Pokémon - Arceus. ''Arceus creates Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, giving them power over time, space, and antimatter respectively. However, Giratina caused havoc, and as punishment, Arceus banished Giratina into another dimension it created - The Distortion World. Here, Giratina would wait until it could be released. Arceus next creates Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. They represented knowledge, emotion, and willpower respectively, and created life in the Pokémon world. They then dive into caves at the bottom of three different bodies of water in what would become the Sinnoh Region, giving them the name of "The Lake Guardians". Kyogre is formed by the pressure in the deep sea trenches. Groudon is formed deep inside the Earth from hardened magma and earth. Rayquaza is formed by the minerals of the ozone layer. Groudon and Kyogre begin forming the sea and land masses on the Earth, and Rayquaza flies around the ozone layer. Groudon creates several mountains, such as Mt. Pyre and Stark Mountain. Due to immense heat within Stark Mountain,. the first Heatran is formed. Arceus creates Mew, giving it the power to create other entities such as Pokémon. Mew begins blessing the Earth with different types of Pokémon. The first Pokémon roam the Earth - Kabuto, Omanyte, Aerodactyl, Anorith, Lileep, Shieldon, Cranidos, Tirtouga, Archen, Tyrunt, Amaura, and Genesect. Regigigas is created, and begins moving continents around with it's sheer strength. Regigigas created the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, Fiore, Almia, and Fen Regions. It then creates the three titan Pokémon - Regirock, Regice, and Registeel, created from clay, ice, and steel, before falling into a deep slumber. Regirock, Regice, and Registeel begin helping the Humans create cities and technologies. People build shrines to Regirock, Regice, and Registeel within the Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova Regions. After helping the people with what they wanted, the three went to separate regions to slumber until awoken. Through the moving of the Earth's plates, many different mountains are created around the world, such as Mt. Silver, Mt. Coronet, Mt. Pyre and Mt. Stark. Due to the plates being especially vigorous near Mt. Stark, a volcano is created. Within the pool of lava, Heatran is formed. Arceus creates Darkrai and Cresselia to represent nightmares and dreams for both Pokémon and Humans. Xerneas and Yvetal are created to make life and death. Zygarde is created to keep a good ecosystem in the world, and to combat Xerneas and Yvetal if they ever overstepped their boundaries. The first Humans are created after Mew is done populating the Earth with Pokémon. Arceus creates Latios and Latias to distinguish the two different Human genders respectively. They fly around the world searching for trainers that they find valuable. While creating the sea and the land in the world, Kyogre and Groudon have a chance confrontation, turning them into immediate bitter rivals. They began fighting over dominance of the world, causing hurricanes and droughts to occur all over. Misery and havoc were caused to Humans and Pokémon alike. The world was nearly destroyed by Groudon and Kyogre, but Rayquaza descended from the sky and quelled the fight, causing Kyogre and Groudon to retreat to the ocean floor, and to a volcano, where they would rest until reawakened. Manaphy is created to take keep the sea clean and protect the Pokémon within it. Lugia and Ho-Oh are created to protect the sea and the sky as a whole. Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus are all created to make weather and seasons. Terrakion, Coballion, Vivillion form a pact to protect defensless Humans and Pokémon to maintain justice. Shaymin is created to make sure the environment stays clean and fresh. Before falling into a deep slumber, Arceus created the Spear Pillar atop Mt. Coronet as his resting place, and also created the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs to awaken Dialga and Palkia. Unknowing to Arceus, the Griseous Orb was also created, the orb that could awaken Giratina. Arceus then creates the Azure Flute, and gives it to a worthy Human to pass down through generations if Arceus was ever needed. Before slumbering, Dialga creates Celebi to maintain the order of time. '''The Historic Era' The Eradication of Pokémon The Earth is plagued by meteor showers, and the meteors crash in several places. Five meteors in the Sinnoh Region, and become tourist attractions. A meteor crashes into the Hoenn Region, later becoming Meteor Falls. However, the meteors are so devastating that many of the people are wiped out, and all of the Pokémon are killed and fossilized within the Earth. Mew creates more Pokémon, and more people out of sadness for the Pokémon's deaths.. The people that survived witnessed the reawakening of Kyogre and Groudon, this time, a conflict arises over the newfound energy surrounding the Earth due to the meteor shower. Kyogre and Groudon awaken with newfound powers, deemed Primal Forms ''by the Draconoid people whom survived. An all-out war between Groudon and Kyogre erupted, and no one knew how to stop it. The Dracanoid people seeked out Jirachi, a Pokémon with magical powers, and made a wish for Rayquaza to save them. Their wishes were granted, and Rayquaza descended from the sky once more to halt the fight between Kyogre and Groudon. However, Groudon and Kyogre were more powerful than the last time, so Rayquaza performed the first ''Mega Evolution, becoming Mega Rayquaza, and Rayquaza used its new power, Dragon Ascent, to halt the fight between the two once again. Following the fight, Rayquaza created the Blue Orb to control Groudon, and the Red Orb to control Kyogre if they were to ever reawaken and fight once more. The Dracanoid people began worshiping Rayquaza, and the Spear Pillar was built in commemoration to Rayquaza saving them. Before Rayquaza entered a long slumber, it created the Green Orb to awaken it if it was ever needed. The First Pokémon War King L ruled the Kalos Region, and peace resided for a long time. However, a war soon broke out between the Kanto and Kalos Region for an unknown reason. During the war, there were many Human and Pokémon fatalities. L was the commander of the Kalos army, and Lieutenant Surge was the commander of the Kanto army. Nearing the end of war, L's Pikachu sustained brutal damage and ended up passing away. Filled with sorrow and frustration, L and a small group of scientists began working on a machine to try and revive Pikachu. After three short years of work, the machine was finally created - The Ultimate Weapon. The machine took the lives of thousands of Pokémon in order to power up. When it was fully powered, Lt. Surge tried to stop L before he fully powered up the weapon. The Ultimate Weapon fired and restored Pikachu's life. However, an explosion of power from the machine also caused Lt. Surge and L to have eternal life. Lt. Surge, ashamed in himself for not being able to stop L, returned to Kanto, and retired from the army. He became the Vermillion City Gym Leader. Although L had restored Pikachu's life, Pikachu was disgusted with his actions, and left him. L began wandering the world in search of a way to get Pikachu back. The Second Pokémon War Two brothers ruled Unova together. They owned a single Dragon-type Pokémon together - Tao. The brothers agreed on everything, and they ruled Unova was peaceful. However, one day, the brothers got into an argument, and began disagreeing on a single subject. The older brother sought the truth, and the younger brother sought ideals. Tao split into three Pokémon - Reshiram, who sided with the older brother, Zekrom, who sided with the younger brother, and Kyurem, who symbolized neutrality. Kyurem fled to an icy cave to live, and the boys separated, prepared to wage war on each other. The people of Unova that supported truth sided with the older brother, and the people who supported ideals sided with the younger brother. A long war was fought, and both of the brother's were slain. Sad to see their trainers perish, Reshiram and Zekrom halted the war, and people went about their daily lives. Reshiram and Zekrom fled to two different locations, and reverted down to stone-forms of themselves - the Light Stone and the Dark Stone. Lost in Time Celebi, the guardian of the Ilex Forest, travels back in time to try and prevent the Ultimate Weapon from being created. However, AZ didn't take very kindly to this, and he had his scientists build an ancient form of a Pokéball to trap Celebi inside of. Before Celebi was captured, she gave a Pichu the ability to travel through time. However, the Pichu ended up stuck in a time loop, only able to be taken out of it by Celebi. AZ sealed Celebi, and discarded of the Pokéball 1002 Another meteor crashes into the ocean in the Hoenn Region, creating what would soon become Sootopolis City. The energy from the meteor reawakened Groudon and Kyogre once more, who sought each other out and began fighting. The Draconoid people made a wish on a meteor for the fighting to stop, and Rayquaza descended from the sky and halted Groudon and Kyogre's battle, sending them back to their eternal slumber. The Draconoid people promised Rayquaza that they would pass down the prophecy of a meteor hitting the Earth in exactly a thousand years. 1198 Xerneas releases life energy throughout the Kalos Region, and then flees to the forest to slumber as a tree. Yvetal then absorbs life energy throughout the Kalos Region and flees to the mountains to slumber as a cocoon. 1298 Bell Tower and Brass Tower are built in Ecruteak City. Lugia perches atop of Brass Tower, and Ho-Oh perches atop of Bell Tower. The first Spiritomb to be seen creates havoc for the people of the Sinnoh Region. The people seal Spiritomb in the Hallowed Tower for its unforgivable deeds. Tapu Koko, Tapu Fini, Tapu Lele, and Tapu Bulu inhabit the Alolan Islands, protecting them from harm. 1598 Azalea Town is struck by a terrible drought. For months, the people suffered. A group of Slowpoke simultaneously yawned and created rain, and the people there forever worshiped the Slowpoke. A scientist harvests the life energy from several Pokémon in order to create the Soul-Heart to create Magearna. Magearna is presented to the Princess of Kanto as a gift. A ninja creates the move Toxic. 1852 A lightning-bolt strikes Brass Tower, and it burns to the ground. Inside, a Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon were killed. With no place to perch anymore, Lugia flees and begins searching for another place to live. Ho-Oh resurrects the three Pokémon, and gives them enhanced powers, creating Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Ho-Oh leaves Ecruteak City in search of a pure-hearted trainer. Lugia eventually settles in the Whirl Islands. The people were terrified of the resurrected Pokémon, and they blamed them for Ho-Oh and Lugia leaving. Entei, Suicune, and Raikou were ran out of Ecruteak City, and they began roaming around Johto, searching for Ho-Oh. The first Pokémon League Competition takes place in Kalos. AZ takes place and is declared the winner. He soon disappears, unhappy with his victory. The Modern History Era 1925 Professor Samuel Westwood, aged 18, begins researching ways to capture and tame Pokémon. 1930 Professor Westwood finds a golden, ancient Pokéball during his research with the letters "GS" on it. He calls it the GS Ball, and uses it to complete his research, and create the world's first-functioning Pokéball. He continues research on the GS Ball, although he can't figure out a way to open it. 1954 Professor Westwood stumbles upon an odd stone with a symbol in it. He begins researching it, but can't quite find out what it is. 1956 18-year old Samuel Oak begins studying under Professor Westwood, aspiring to be a professor of his own one day. 1978 Professor Westwood's Pokéball has become a norm, and every Pokémon Trainer uses Pokéballs to catch and tame Pokémon. Professor Westwood falls ill, and before his passing, he gives Samuel Oak the GS Ball and the odd stone he'd found to study. 1980 Samuel Oak officially becomes a professor after graduating from Celadon University. He creates a laboratory in Pallet Town, and begins studying a way collect data on every Pokémon. Team Rocket is created under Giovanni. His goal is to become as rich as possible by stealing other trainer's Pokémon and by scamming people. What his members don't know is that he wants to take over the world, as well. People inhabit the tropical Alolan Islands. Tapu Koko, Tapu Bulu, Tapu Lele, and Tapu Fini choose four people from each island to become its Kahuna, and they began bestowing people with special Z Bracelets. 1994 Professor Oak is nearly done his newest invention. Samuel Elm is studying under him to be a professor. Professor Oak gives Professor Sycamore of the Kalos Region the odd stone that he'd found, and Professor Sycamore begins studying it. 1995 Giovanni and his right-hand man, Z, go to the island of Guyana searching for lots of power. There, they find Mew, who they suspect is the creator of Pokémon. Z captures Mew, and brings it back to his laboratory on Cinnabar Island. He begins experimenting on Mew. After months of research, Z attempts to create a powerful clone of Mew. However, the experiment completely fails, and the blob known as Ditto is made. 1997 After a few years of research, Z attempts to create another clone of Mew. This time, he succeeds. However, the clone, MewTwo, is far more powerful than he imagined. The clone completely obliterated the laboratory and escaped, disgusted with the fact that Pokémon seemed like slaves. Z was the only scientist included in the experiment to survive. Giovanni, enraged at the escape of MewTwo, sent all of his Kanto grunts out on different missions to try and find MewTwo. Meanwhile, he had Z invent a metallic suit that could control Mew to do his bidding. He wanted MewTwo back at all costs. Professor Rowan leaves the Sinnoh Region to research the theory behind Pokémon evolution in Kanto. 1998 Professor Oak finally completes the Pokédex, and prepares three of his childhood Pokémon to give to some kids in Pallet Town so they may start their journeys. Team Magma is founded by Maxie. Team Aqua is founded by Archie. Team Zeta is founded by Zanna. Cyrus begins researching the lore of the universe's creation. Origin of Pokémon: Yellow Chapter Yellow has a dream of an odd Pokémon he'd never seen before. The Pokémon told him that he needed to defeat Team Rocket and help him... Professor Oak calls three local kids over to his laboratory - Red, Blue, and Green. All sixteen, Professor Oak thought that the time was right for them to start their Pokémon journeys. He gave the three the choice of three different start Pokémon - Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. Red chose Bulbasaur, Blue chose Charmander, and Green chose Squirtle. Professor Oak gave them their special Pokémon Licenses, allowing them to take on the Pokémon League Challenge. They left, thanking him. Yellow, who was eleven at the time, was quite jealous that Professor Oak gave Red, Blue, and Green Pokémon, but not him. He had had a Nidoran that he caught using a Pokéball that he'd found in the woods, but he wanted to get a special Pokémon License of his own. Yellow and Nidoran went to Professor Oak's laboratory when he left, and snuck inside. Yellow wanted to make himself a Pokémon License and then leave Pallet Town. Inside, he couldn't see a thing, and he ended up running straight into his childhood best friend and rival, Purple. The two began arguing about why the other was there, and they startled the two Pokémon that Professor Oak had been researching, Pikachu and Eevee. The two Pokémon escaped, and when Professor Oak got back, he demanded that the boys go find Pikachu and Eevee. Yellow and Purple split up. Yellow went to search for Pikachu, and Purple went to search for Eevee. Yellow looked high and low through Pallet Town for Pikachu, but couldn't find him. Nidoran helped him look around, and he eventually found Pikachu just barely leaving Pallet Town into Route 1. He managed to catch the Pikachu and bring it back to Professor Oak's laboratory, meeting him and Purple there. Professor Oak thought about it, and decided to give Yellow and Purple Pokémon licenses for catching his Pokémon for him. He also decided to give Yellow the Pikachu he had caught, and he decided to give Purple the Eevee he'd caught. He had one request - he wanted Yellow and Purple to take the Pokédex that he'd created, and he wanted them to fill it up with data on every Pokémon in the Kanto Region. Yellow and Purple eagerly accepted, and once their Pokémon Licenses were created, they left Pallet Town. Yellow traveled through Route 1, and quickly made it to Viridian City. He wanted to go see what the Pokémon League looked like, so he went to Route 22 to head there. There, he encountered Purple, who challenged him to a battle. Yellow lost, and Purple headed towards Pewter City to challenge the Gym Leader, Brock. Yellow followed shortly behind him, traversing through the thick and dark Viridian Forest. Here, he encountered men wearing odd outfits who were asking trainers if they'd seen a certain Pokémon. They questioned Yellow, and Yellow recalled seeing the Pokémon in a dream. When they tried to take Yellow with them, Yellow bolted and left towards Pewter City. Once in Pewter City, he alerted the authorities of the shady men. Yellow searched around Pewter City until he found the gym, and he entered. With Pikachu and Nidoran, Yellow felt as if he could win against anything. He challenged the "test" trainer in the gym, who, if beat, permitted a trainer to fight the Gym Leader. Yellow was able to defeat him, and then he went to challenge Brock.